


How to Meet Your In-Laws

by Maikalani



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babies, Family Fluff, Fluff, HUSBANDO, Humor, Just pretend, Multi, Percy and Zuko are adults now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikalani/pseuds/Maikalani
Summary: In a completely impossible and awesome twist of fate, Sally, Paul, and their daughter, Estelle, are in the Avatar world visiting their son and his new Fire Lord husband! What adorable shenanigans did she get up to?Alternatively: A quick one-shot from my PJO/ATLA AU about Perko/Zercy meeting Percy's parents and new little sister.Companion story to my crossover story! You don't need to read it to understand though, this is pure family fluff.





	How to Meet Your In-Laws

###### How to Meet your In-Laws

“Look out!” 

A giant tapestry fluttered down from where it was hanging, leaving one bump in the middle that was bobbing up and down and letting out adorable giggles. 

“Stell!” Percy skidded to a stop near the edge of the tapestry and started frantically digging through the folds of fabric. Finally, he uncovered a huge grin with adorable dimples attached and messy brown hair. 

“You got me!” she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his torso. 

Percy sighed, tightening his arms around her so he could lift her off the ground and walk back toward her parents. A few of the palace servants quickly rounded up the tapestry and Percy winced, waving at them meekly when they sent the duo a couple of annoyed looks. At the sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway next to them, Percy and Estelle turned to see a winded Zuko jog to a stop beside them gasping for breath. 

Percy felt a smile twitch his lips up as his husband caught his breath and started walking beside them. “You got her?” 

Stella giggled reaching out and leaning so far to the side that she fell right into Zuko’s arms. 

“Zuko, you’re really slow!” 

Zuko huffed and lifted her up higher, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. Percy almost snorted when he saw how stiff the Fire Lord became with a child in his arms. He knew he was caught when Zuko sent him a dirty look over Estelle’s shoulder. 

“Ah, Percy, Zuko!” Sally Jackson rushed forward and removed her daughter from Zuko’s arms, looking at her sternly. “Estelle Blofis! You are in so much trouble, young lady.” 

“Aww,” she grumbled, kicking her legs in the air with a pout on her face. 

Paul, who was standing behind his wife’s shoulder, gave a sheepish smile reaching up and readjusting the traditional garb that Zuko’s advisers had insisted they wear. When Percy had introduced his parents to his new husband, the Fire Lord’s advisers insisted that they needed to look good in case someone saw them together. Apparently, Zuko and Percy were very popular with the people for their good looks. 

“Thank you for your help, boys.” Paul placed his hand on Sally’s shoulder as they turned and walked back to the conference room they had been using for their meeting. 

A bunch of chairs were pushed together in the middle with the tables shoved off to the side of the room. In the middle of the chairs, toys were scattered around the floor and Zuko stumbled when he stepped on a particularly hidden one. That time, Percy couldn’t hold back his snort. 

“I’m glad to see you’re doing just fine,” Sally observed, giving her son a pointed look. He grinned innocently and patted Zuko’s knee as they relaxed into the chairs, watching Estelle pout on the floor as she grudgingly played with her toys. 

Paul winced, sending his stepson a sympathetic smile, “Sorry we missed the ceremony. Would have been nice to see our bride here walk down the aisle.” 

Zuko’s face turned bright red and Percy spluttered. “It was just a tradition!” Percy exclaimed. He flushed at the memory of that very embarrassing, very public ceremony. “Those adviser dudes made me do it!” 

When Zuko started laughing, Percy sent him a glare and it only set him off further. He pointed at Estelle as he tried to stop laughing, gasping in deep breaths to try and calm down. “I’m, kukk--, I’m so soorry, Ha! You *gasp* you look exactly the same when you’re pouting!” 

Percy met Estelle’s eyes and they blinked, scrutinizing each other closely. Then, Sally started giggling. She covered her mouth with her hands, but it was not helping her hide her mirth any better than looking away was hiding Paul’s chuckling. 

“Hey!” Estelle exclaimed, crossing her arms and scrunching up her nose indignantly. “I’m not a boy!” 

Percy snorted and started laughing, bringing everyone else to laugh even harder as they watched her pout even harder. 

“It’s not funny!” 


End file.
